Steamed Rice Lost?
by Baka-Alaskan
Summary: A story of what happens when Shinobu loses the ricecooker while serving lunch(1st fic and a work in progress, so please review)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LoveHina or any of it characters. So, now that this is out of the way. On with the story. A/N: Name: Blah, Blah -spoken (Blah)- thought *action*  
Steamed rice Lost ??  
  
Our story starts in the lovely Hinata Sou. To be exact, the Kitchen, where  
  
Shinobu, the all-around house angel is preparing lunch.  
  
Shinobu: Lunch is ready!!  
  
Everyone: Yah!!! *rumble is heard in distance*  
  
*Everyone running to reach table*  
  
Keitaro: This looks great Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu: Thank you, sempai *Blushes*  
  
Su: Shinobu, everything is very tasty, but where is the rice??  
  
Shinobu: OH, NO! I'll be right back *runs to kitchen*  
  
*Shinobu looks around kitchen, but cannot find the rice cooker that held the rice  
  
she was searching for* (A/N: Kind of lame, but it my first fic, so I'm testing the  
  
waters of writing style. Brrr.seems kind of chilly.)  
  
Shinobu: *yells* Oh, No I can't find it anywhere!!! *Sees little flipper prints on  
  
countertop*  
  
Shinobu: (could Tama-chan have taken the rice, if she did then where did she go?)  
  
Everyone: *all run into kitchen after hearing Shinobu yell*  
  
Keitaro: What's the matter Shinobu ??  
  
Shinobu: I can't find the rice and I think that Tama took it.  
A/N: Well that's all I can think of need more ideas for what happened to the rice. Have a few on the back burner. PLEASE REVIEW thanks BAKA- ALASKAN 


	2. Steamed Rice Lost?:Suspected Turtle

Disclaimer: I don't own LoveHina or Scooby-Doo, a characters, or  
  
fashions of those said characters, so suing is irrelevant.  
  
(A/N: This story is a work-in-progress so the formatting change is in  
  
response to your reviews. Thanks you for your help.)  
  
Anyway, here the next chapter of Steamed Rice Lost??  
Steamed Rice Lost??: Suspected Turtle  
Nuru: Why do you think Tama took the rice, Shinobu?  
  
Shinobu: Because of those flipper prints on the counter. Shinobu points to prints on the counter.  
  
Everyone looks at the prints on countertop.  
  
Keitaro: Well let's go find her.  
  
Su: Yah, I have just the thing to find her with. Su pushes a button on a remote she somehow acquired, making a Mecha-Tama come crashing into the room.  
  
Shinobu: Is that really necessary, Su?? She is looking somewhat pale.  
  
Su: Of course. Su runs of in search of Tama.  
  
Keitaro: Well, Let's split up gang. Keitaro is dressed like Freddy with the yellow scarf and all.  
  
Keitaro: Nuru, Shinobu, and I will be one group. Motoko, and Kitsune can be the other group. Everyone gets into his or her groups.  
  
Motoko: That fowl turtle is going to pay for interrupting our lunch. Motoko hopes  
  
to herself that her group is not the one to find Tama, she shutters at the thought.  
  
Kitsune: Let go already, I got some sake I want to finish up before Happy Hour.  
  
Shinobu sweat-drops at Kitsune's comment. Keitaro's group heads upstairs and Motoko and Kitsune head to the teahouse.  
  
Nuru, Keitaro, Shinobu: TAMA WHERE ARE YOU!!! They here the Theme from Scooby-Doo playing in the distance.  
  
Nuru: Where's that coming from??  
  
Keitaro: I think it coming from in there. Keitaro points to door down the hall.  
  
They all head for the door, when all of the sudden Keitaro trips falling on Nuru, his hand lands on an awkward place.  
  
Nuru: YOU BAKA!!!!! Nuru uses her famous Nuru-Punch sending him through said door. Keitaro wakes up to see everyone Favorite little blond American girl, Sarah.  
  
Sarah: Hey, Loser. She kicks him in head.  
  
Keitaro: Ouch!! Stop that Sarah. Nuru and Shinobu walk into the room.  
  
Shinobu: Have you seen Tama lately?  
  
Sarah: Ya, I saw her about 10 minutes ago down by the hot springs.  
  
Keitaro: Thanks Sarah. Nuru, Shinobu, and Keitaro leave the room and head toward the Hot springs.  
  
A/N: Thank you all who review my first chapter. Please Review More Chapters to come Many humorous thing to come also. Thanks BAKA-ALASKAN 


End file.
